


Sailor Senshi Syndrome

by phoenixjustice



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Kickassia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Part 4 of Kickassia</p><p>In order to stop the reign of the Nostalgia Critic, they are all forced to take drastic action and summon forth Linkara's arch-nemesis, the scientist Doctor Insano. If that wasn't bad enough, they seemed to have misplaced Spoony as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Senshi Syndrome

A/N: My first "official" fic for this fandom. No moving pics in this one! lol. But I just HAD to write this down--the idea has been running around in my head ever since watching Kickassia. I'll explain the meaning of the title at the end of the fic.

: :: : : :: :

 

"You _do_ realize, once he's unleashed _there's no holding him back_!" exclaims Spoony, half-whispering.

 

He couldn't blame his best friend for being so passionate about this; at least _he_ too understood the idiocy of this "plan", also knowing all too well how dangerous the mad scientist could be. Ranting about SCIENCE! aside, Insano truly _was_ a genius, continually defying the laws of physics and everything else in the name of his SCIENCE!

 

...even if, more often than not, said inventions blew up in the scientist's face.

 

He understood that they had to stop the Critic; really the man had gone overboard (well, more so

than he usually did.) The whole explosives thing was just kind of the straw that broke the camel's back. Everyone was tired of their "president", and "banishing" Cinema Snob did _not_ help the people's opinion on him, either.

 

"Sometimes the best way to deal with a madman is to send in another madman," said Angry Joe, nodding confidently at Spoony.

 

...send a madman against _another_ madman?

 

In _what_ sort of universe would that _possibly_ work? Seriously.

 

He reminded himself that these were his friends and allies, otherwise he would become A MAN! and punch their lights out for such an idiotic suggestion (which he just _knew_ would blow up in all of their faces.) But they had to try _something_...right?

 

But to summon his arch-nemesis?!

 

The man was insane! His name was _Doctor Insano_ for crying out loud!

 

Linkara can't hold it in anymore; "That's a _stupid_ plan!"

 

He watches in sudden concern as Spoony, after moving towards a wall, starts twitching violently and crying out. Why was everyone just standing there? They had to help him! After staring in momentary shock he starts to take a step forward when suddenly something flashes in his eyes, making him blink violently for a few seconds.

 

All of a sudden, he hears all too familiar laughter and opens his eyes to see Doctor Insano where Spoony just was. How did the man get here so fast?!

 

"Doctor Insano!" he exclaims, pointing at his nemesis.

 

Insano grins widely at Linkara, as if he hadn't seen him in a long time.

 

"Of course!" he exclaims, finger in the air. "Nobody threatens you! I mean...*I* am the only one allowed to do that!"

 

He starts to reply to the scientist but stops and looks around the crowded hotel room.

 

"Wait...where did Spoony go?"

 

All sets of eyes, other than Insano's turn to look at him with a look of utter disbelief.

 

"...tell me you're joking," Sage says, looking at Linkara as if he grew a second head.

 

In the background Doctor Insano cackles gleefully.

 

...and no one ever answers Linkara's question either!

 

\- -- - - -- -

A/N: I named this fic for a reason. For those who know about Sailor Moon know that when the Sailor Senshi (Sailor "Soldiers") transform, they look EXACTLY like they did before, other than their outfits and jewelry have changed. (The exception being in the Sailor StarS anime where the male Three Lights become the female Sailor Starlights.)

 

Yet NO ONE in the show notices the difference, the only exception being at certain times when the Senshi transform in front of a youma (or like when Usagi (Serena) transforms in front of Mamoru (Darien) and their secret is found out. ) But what I mean is that Sailor Moon, for instance, has run around quite often saving her friend Naru (Molly in the dub), yet her good friend does NOT know that Sailor Moon is Usagi and vice-versa! They look EXACTLY alike, TALK exactly alike!

 

In Sailor Moon's case, it's magic; in Linkara's case it's because of SCIENCE! (I guess lol.) Plus the fact that Spoony "transformed" into Doctor Insano made me think of the Sailor Senshi too. XD

 

I hope you enjoyed this!

 

Let me know what you thought!

 

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
